


Cold Starry Nights

by SonglordsBug



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, I couldn't leave him alone for 300 years, Jack makes friends, kind of drabbly, kind of headcanon, so this is about all the star personifications he made friends with, too sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Some nights in the winter you get really cold really clear skies where the stars shine bright bright. Over the course of his 300 years as a spirit, Jack met and befriended a bunch of those stars.
Kudos: 24





	Cold Starry Nights

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

Jack Frost did not spend 300 years alone with no one to talk to or care about him. If only because that just breaks my heart. No instead, think of the cliche of clear winter nights, where the sky just goes up and up and up and the stars are so bright and they twinkle. Jack Frost wasn’t alone for 300 years because the stars made friends with him.

He meets Bellatrix first.

He’s out in the woods spreading frost when he hears a young child weeping. He was a guardian long before he was made a Guardian, so of course he followed his ears to find the child. He finds a little girl with a faded glow. When he asks what the matter is she says she came down to visit but that she’s too tired to go home. He doesn’t understand what she means until later when Arcturus comes shooting down to pick Bellatrix up.

That would have been that, but Jack had charmed Bellatrix and she slipped away to visit him whenever she could. This lead to him learning all about Stars and meeting a number of different Stars.

The stars have been personified since the planet formed. This means that they are as old as the planet, but their mental ages change differently. A Star can spend several centuries at an age equivalent to say a five year old and then pass the next few centuries as a sixteen year old. The older their mental age is, the more likely they are to slip into hibernation and not manifest for a long time. They stay at their set ages for a while, but they can physically change their age for a time (this doesn’t change their mental/emotional age), this is considered dangerous because even falsely aged up too high can trigger hibernation.

The stars are related by constellation. All of the stars in a constellation will have similar looks and similar ages.

Bellatrix of the constellation Orion is currently one of the youngest stars, hovering around an age equivalent of four or five years old. She is a curious, clever little girl who often gets herself into trouble. She and Jack are very fond of each other.

Her brother Rigel is a similar age. He is much quieter and shyer and only gets into trouble when his sister drags him along with her.

Polaris of Ursa Minor is the leader of the Stars as the North Pole (most of them can’t actually get back to the sky if she’s not in place). She is gentle with her fellow Stars, whom she considers family, and fierce towards anyone or anything she considers a threat to them. Jack, for his treatment of Bellatrix and Rigel, has earned a soft spot with her. She is somewhere around nineteen.

Arcturus of Boötes is Polaris’ second and currently one of the oldest stars at twenty-three. Arcturus doesn’t like pronouns and has no gender. In order for Polaris to stay in her constellation, Arcturus runs around and does errands and such for her. Arcturus’ official title has to do with being the Pole’s Guard, which requires very good martial skills.

Castor and Pollux of Gemini are often some of the fiercest warriors among the stars. Currently however, the boys are hovering around the age of nine and are very charming scamps. They are the most closely bonded set of siblings among the Stars, and the only pair able to shift their ages around in a real way. Unlike the other Stars, who can change what age they appear but still feel that age, Castor and Pollux can trade their years around, going as far as to lower one of their ages to around two and raise the other up to whatever remains of the sum of their ages.

Capella of Auriga is around sixteen. She is very caring and responsible and often looks after the younger Stars, doing her best to keep them from getting into trouble (which Rigel at least appreciates).

The last three Stars that Jack has met are not part of a single constellation, but instead form the Summer Triangle. Altair, Deneb, and Vega are inseparable and around the age twenty or twenty-one. They are not very trusting and are therefore very wary around strangers. They are also somewhat distanced from the other Stars, rarely feeling the need for others. Altair is male, Vega is female, and Deneb changes pronouns much more often than Stars change ages. The three of them like Jack as much as they like anyone and have taught him to be careful of and respect changing identities.


End file.
